The Fine Line: Strong and Weak
by hilaryxkai1234
Summary: Sakura tired of being weak, turns to the Akatsuki to make her stronger . But when the rest of team 7 finds out, how will they take it. How will Sasuke react? SakuxSasu
1. Chapter 1

I don't own beyblade.

( This happens right at the beginning of Shippuuden, right before Naruto and Jiraiya come back).

Chapter 1: Sakura in the Akatsuki?!

Sakura Haruno walked out of the hospital at 12:00 a.m. Again. She had just finished healing an entire anbu blackops squad who had come back from a mission seriously injured. Not to mention other paintents that had come into the hospital to be treated by her that same day. Her chacra levels were extremely low and she was tired and weak. Weak. Yes that was what she was.

She stumbled to her apartment that was thankfully not that far from the hospital. Yes her little apartment where she had been living for a little over a year. Her parents had been murdered by Orochimaru and Kabuto last year while her parents were on a mission. Ever scence that day Sakura changed. She barley smiled or laughed anymore. Her depression just doubled from when it started when Sasuke left. She went into the bathroom and took a shower, cleaning off all the blood from the anbu ninja off her pale skin.

When she was finished she got out dried her self of, blow dried her hair, and put her pajamas on. Her pajamas were a red spaghetti strap shirt and matching shorts that went just above her knees. She climbed in bed and turned out the light. Strangely though she couldn't fall asleep. Her body was telling her to sleep but her mind was keeping her up. She just had to many things on her mind. Like would Sasuke ever come back._'ya right'_ Thought Sakura. Why Orochimaru and Kabuto killed her parents?

But the worst questions of all were the main reason she couldn't fall asleep. She wanted to know why Sasuke and Naruto were getting stronger everyday while she stayed here, still as weak as ever. The only thing her sensei taught her was inhuman strength and healing abilities, while Naruto and Sasuke were probably learning new Justus every day. Even though she was the hokages apprentice Tsunade was barley able to train her at all. On top of that there was no one left in Konoha but her. First Sasuke left, than a couple years later her parents were murdered, then shortly after that Naruto left with Jiraiya. She couldn't even find Kakashi sensei anymore, he just disappeared. She was alone and weak. She was tired of being weak. She needed to get stronger.

But she couldn't do it here, where she was now. She finally knew how Sasuke felt( except that he still had his friends here when he left.) She had made up her mind. Tomorrow night she was going to leave the village. But wait, where was she going to go. She defiantly wouldn't go to another weak village and defiantly not to Orochimaru. That left only one place. The Akatsuki. She knew it was the only place to go if she wanted to get stronger. She was nervous at the thought of going there but that was the only solution. And with that thought she fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own beyblade.

Chapter 2: Leaving

She woke up to her alarm clock beeping in her ears. She groaned and pushed down the button to shut it up. She got out of bed and opened her curtains.

'_Its still dark outside.' _She thought.

She turned to face her clock and looked at the time. 6:00 a.m. said the clock in bold red letters. She sighed and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

She got dressed in her normal red shirt with the Haruno symbol on the back with black shorts, a white skirt over the shorts that was ripped on both sides of her hips, and long black ninja boots.( A/N. The outfit she wears in Naruto Shippuuden.)

She brushed her short pink hair and picked up her headband, tying it on top of her head.(Like she always does). She walked out of her apartment, locked the door, and walked towards the hospital.

She walked into the hospital to find Shizune waiting for her. "Sakura – san, can you go wake up lady Tsunade for me?" She asked.

"Fine." She said.

"Oh thank you Sakura-san! See you later." Said Shizune waving goodbye and walking into deeper into the hospital.

Sakura sighed and walked out of the hospital towards the Hokages office. Sakura walked into Tsunades office only to see the old woman sitting at her desk with her head on one of the many stacks of paperwork all over her office. She was sleeping. _'Troublesome.'_

There was paperwork scattered everywhere along with about a dozen empty sake bottles mixed in with stack after stack of paperwork all over the office. Sakura sighed for the billionth time today and walked over to the sleeping Tsunade.

She slammed her hand down on the desk, waking Tsunade up with a start, scattering more paperwork everywhere." Tsunade –sensei wake up". She said calmly trying not to blow.

"Sakura stop screaming, your giving me a headache." Said Tsunade grogily. _'Cha! Ill give you more than a headache!'_ Screamed inner Sakura popping out behind outer Sakura.

" Tsunade-sensei, Shizune told me to wake you up for her." Said Sakura. " Oh she did, well alright, now leave so I can do this paperwork" Said Tsunade shooing Sakura out. "Hai(Translation yes)".Said Sakura rushing out the door, closing it on her way out.

Sakura looked down at the ground. _'Another reason I'm leaving, no one treats me with much respect'._ She hurried out of the Hokages office, making her way back to the hospital. The time finally came when Sakura got home from work.

She surprisingly got off early because she had fully healed the Abu squad and there weren't many paintents that came in today to be treated, so she was sent home. _'Lucky me'._ She thought. She had gotten home at about 8:00 which was very early for her.

She decided to pack now because she would be leaving in a couple hours. She took out her bag and started to pack. She decided to pack light because her trip would only be about a day and a night long before she got to the Akatsuki base.

She also brought some for the trip because she didn't want to hunt. Last she took out a pencil and paper and wrote a letter to Tsunade. She left the letter with her old picture of Team 7 on her table and looked at the clock. 10:00 said the clock. She walked out of her apartment, locked the door, and walked down the steps.

She walked around the village one last time, looking at all the spots she and her team used to go when they were Genin. The Academy. The bridge where she, Naruto, and Sasuke would wait hours for Kakashi to finally show up. She passed the bench that Sasuke left her on two years before.

She walked out of the village gates replaying the letter in her head that she had wrote to Tsunade.

_Dear Tsunade,_

_If you are reading this than I have already left the village. I have left the village because I cannot stand living here. So many bad things have happened to me here that I cant look over in one direction and not see a bad memory that has happened in that spot._

_I have also left because there is nothing left for me here anymore. Everyone has abandoned me or died. But the main reason I left was because I am weak. I'm not getting any stronger here. There is no one who has time to teach me._

_Theres no possible way to get stronger here unless I leave. I will came back. One day. But only when I get stronger. Tell Naruto and Kakashi-sensei when they come back that I'm sorry. _

_Also tell Sasuke (if he comes back) that I still love him. And that he was right, I am annoying and weak. But that's about to change. See you sometime._

_-Sincerely _

_Sakura Haruno_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stronger

First I would like to thank my fans for reviewing

CherryBlossoms016

tenchaFUZEsango

sakuratwin13

Dreamergirl92813

sasusakufan2357

Itani

Thank you all very much for reviewing. Im open o suggestions but No Flames! Oh yes by the way I do not own Naruto.

The next day Naruto and Jiraiya came back. They walked into the village a little ways and looked up at the Hokages head statues. Tsunades head was there on the very edge.

" Hey pervy sage Tsunade- baa-chan was finally added to the other Hokage rock statues". Said Naruto excited to be back.

" Ya your right." Said Jiraiya. Naruto sent chacra to his feet and ran up a near by telephone pole. Jiraiya just watched him smiling. Naruto stood on top of the pole, stretched his arms out, and smelled the fresh air that he had missed so much.

He felt so happy to be back he screamed, " The future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto is back!" Jirayia chuckled at this statement. " Naruto come down from there. We have to go." Said Jirayia to Naruto almost screaming. " OKAY!" Screamed Naruto. Than he jumped down and landed next to Jirayia.

" We have to go check in with Tsunade." Said Jirayia walking towards the Hokages office. " Ya then I can see Sakura- Chan!" Said Naruto, catching up to his teacher.

AXSXAXSXAXSXAXSXAXSXAXSXAXSXAXSXAXSXAXSXAXSXAXSXAXSX

In Tsunades office, all was quiet. She was asleep again. Typical. A few seconds later the door opened and the loudest voice in Konoha rang throughout the room. " TSUNADE – BAA CHAN!" Screamed Naruto as he and Jirayia entered her office. Waking Tsunade up with a start again for the second time this week.

Tsunade shot up her head to see who dared to wake her up. When she saw Naruto and Jirayia standing before her she calmed down. " Naruto, Jirayia nice to see you again." She said yawning. " Nice to see you too Tsunade." Said Jirayia.

They were about to reminisce when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Said Tsunade. Naruto and Jirayia moved out of the way to let the person in. A lady poked her head into the door. " Lady Tsunade, sorry to interrupt but theres a guy here to see you." Said the lady looking around the room.

" Yes okay. Send him in." Said Tsunade. The lady left and the guy walked inside the office a couple seconds later. They all gasped when they got a full look at him. " S-Sasuke- Teme".(A.N/ Teme means bastard) Said Naruto shock written all over his face.

Sasuke didn't have on Orochimarus uniform. Instead his had his usual dark blue shirt with his cream colored pants. ( A.n/ think of him dressed as his 13 year old Genin self except older and more hot). " Long time no see, dobe". Said Sasuke smirking at the reaction he got out of Naruto.

" Sasuke Uchiha, what are you doing here." Asked Tsunade showing no emotion. " I would like to be accepted back into Konohana if it is okay with you. I have also killed Orochimaru." Said Sasuke keeping eye contact with Tsunade. " Uchiha, if it is true that Orochimaru is dead, than what about your brother?" Asked Tsunade.

" I have not killed him yet. I figure that this village is strong enough that I can train in it. I was wrong to seek Orochimaru for help. I know now that I can train here." He said. " I see. Well Uchiha, I will let you return but I will keep a close eye on you for a year just to make sure that you aren't tricking us." Said Tsunade.

" Ya alright Sasukes back! And now all we need is Kakashi- sensei and Sakura-chan." Said Naruto putting his arm around Sasukes shoulders. Suprisingly Sasuke let him. As if right on queue, kakashi walked in through the window as if it was another door. " Hey guys". Says Kakashi.

" Kakashi where have you been?" Asked Tsunade eyeing him. " Oh around." Said Kakashi." Cool now all we need is Sakura-Chan". Said Naruto. Suddenly the door crashed open making all the boys jump in surprise. Shizune ran in, tears streaming down her face, a letter in her clutched in her hand.

Tsunade stood up from her chair. " Shizune. Whats wrong?!" Asked Tsunade. " Lady Tsunade, its Sakura-san." At the sound of her name team 7s ears perked up. " Sakura?! Whats wrong with Sakura? Where is she?!" Screamed Naruto. " Naruto shut up! Shizune tell me what happened." Said Tsunade looking worried.

" Okay I was working in the hospital waiting for Sakura –san to show up. The clock turned 6:30 the time she usually arrives. And you know how shes never late. Well I waited any way for about 30 more minuets and she still didn't show up." She paused before going on.

" So I got worried. I went to her house and knocked on the door. No one answered. I tried three more times and each time no one answered. So I unlocked her door with the spare key she gave me and went inside. I checked the whole house. She wasn't anywhere to be found. I was just about to leave and come to you when I saw a letter on the table with a old picture of team 7 on top of the letter. I read the letter." She said with more tears making their way down her face.

" Im sorry Tsunade, but Sakura-san has left the village". She said looking down at the ground, her tears dropping to the ground. "WHAT"! Screamed Naruto and Tsunade. Shizune looked up at team 7s face to see all of them with mixed emotions on their face. Confusion on why she would leave, Hurt, betrayal, sadness. Shizune gave Tsunade the letter and walked out of the room.

Tsunade unfolded the letter and started to read. About half way through the letter Tsunade had to sit down. When she was finished reading the letter she was crying as well. " Damnit Sakura!" She yelled slamming her fist on the desk creating a huge dent and cracks in the desk.

She looked up at them looking into each one of their faces. They were giving her a look that said, _what else is on that letter._ Jirayia gave her a sympathetic look. " I think you three should read this". She said handing the letter to Naruto who started to read it. Once he was done reading it he gave it to Karachi who finished reading it two seconds later and then finally gave it to Sasuke. Once they were done reading it they all had the saddest look on their face.

Naruto was on the verge of tears, Kakashi looked hurt and sad. But Sasuke was in worse condition. He was crushed. He had come back to train here so he could kill his brother and see his friends again. But the person he wanted to see the most was her. While he was away for two years he had missed her and he had finally realized how he really felt about her.

The one part of that letter that was going through his head over and over again._ ' That he was right, I am annoying and weak. But that's about to change'. _But she still loved him. That's what it said in the letter. So maybe he could bring her back._ ' Im sorry Sakura'._ Rang through the heads Tsunade, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto. Jirayia looked at all of them.

"Sasuke can I see that letter?" Asked Jirayia. Sasuke handed him the note. Jirayia looked at, it reading through it. He sighed, handing the letter back to Tsunade. " This is why you shouldn't have kept that secret from her, Tsunade". Said Jirayia. All three of team7s heads popped up. " What secret?" Asked Sasuke. Tsunade sighed. " The secret of who she really is."

Okay that's it for this chapter. Hoped it didn't leave you in to much agony for the suspense. Next time you will learn who Sakura really is. Also well see what happens when Sakura reaches The Akatsuki base.

Ja ne!

Hilaryxkai1234

Oh yes and i have changed my fic title to Sronger to The Fine Line: Strong and Weak


	4. Chapter 4

Hilaryxkai does not own Naruto but she does own Kayla and her husband.

The Fine Line: Weak and Strong

First I would like to thanks all my fans for waiting. Sorry guys.

Minakui

Yami Uchiha

Fuu09

Sakuranata

Unspoken Emotions

Sasusakufan2357

Cherryblossoms016

Xo Musunderstood kunoichioX

TrueWinolo

duckygoesroarrr

Itani

Kohanoharu

XxBl4ck-W1nG3d-SaKuRaxX

Dreamergirl92813

book-fanatic14

daisherz365

tenchaFUZEsango

Thanks all of you for reviewing and waiting so patiently. My fic might be terrible but I still don't want any flames!!!

Sakura had been traveling for about a half a day. She didn't stop to rest the night she left. She was pretty tired but she knew she couldn't stop. She wanted to reach the Akatsuki base as soon as possible. She felt as if she was going to fall of the tree at any time.

She leapt on the tree branches at a slow pace. ' _Sakura stop and rest.' _Said a person in her head. " Whos there." Said Sakura stopping on a tree branch. '_Sakura its me inner Sakura'_ Said inner Sakura. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. She was suddenly in a large field of flowers and Sakura trees. She looked around. " Where am I". She asked.

Then suddenly a young woman came out from behind a Sakura tree and walked towards her. Sakura squinted her eyes to try and identify the woman. It was her. Sakura stood there looking at another copy of herself. She looked exzactually like her except the copy Sakura had long pink hair down to her middle back and she was wearing a read and black zip up shirt.

She still had on black shorts but instead of a white ripped skirt it was red. She had short black gloves on and long open toed black ninja boots.( The boots go a little lower than her knees). The only thing the copy didn't have was her red Konoha headband. " Who are you? Are you me?" Asked the real Sakura.

" My name is Serenity. Im your Guardian that resides inside of you like the rest of your clan." She said. " Wo Wait I don't have a clan and if you're my guardian than why haven't you came to me before?" Asked Sakura becoming confused. " Because I didn't need to show myself to you before now".Said Serenity.

" Well then are you here to tell me about my so called clan that ive never herd of?' Said Sakura. " Aa you are as sharp as ever". Said Serenity smiling at her. " Its true im here to tell you about your clan before you go to the Akatsuki." She said her face becoming serious.

" Sakura-san have you ever noticed why you never looked like your parents?" Asked Serenity. Sakura looked confused she did a flashback to her parents. Kayla and Shikotsu Haruno. Kayla had shoulder length brown hair and Shikotsu had short black hair. " Now that you mention it they did look kinda different." She said.

" Well that's because they were not your biological parents." Said Serenity. Sakura stood there, shocked at this statement. " Yes its true. Your real parent were the leaders of the famous Haruno clan." Said Serenity starring at Sakura intently. Sakura was silent she was trying to take all this information in.

Serenity continued. " Your clan was the most powerful clan in the hidden leaf village. Even more powerful than the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan. Even they could not stand up to the power that you clan possessed. You have a very special Kekei Genkai called The Toragan(Its corny but that's all I could come up with).

It allows you to copy any jutsu or Kekei Genkai by looking at it only once." " Oh So its like the Sharringan". Said Sakura. " Sort of but the Sharringan only allows the user to see other peoples Justus and then copy them in an instant. The Toragan does that plus copy use any Kekei Genkais". Said Serenity pausing so Sakura could soak up all this info.

"Oh yes the Toragan has one more special ability." Said Serenity waiting for Sakura to answer. " What ". Asked Sakura wanting to know more. " The Toragan allows you to summon any kind of wild cat to help you in battle." " Wow" Said Sakura. She allways for some reason liked wild cats.

" Okay but I have a question. What happened to my clan.?' Asked Sakura. " Well as I said before your clan was leaded by your mother and father, Serena and Haru Haruno. They were the best leaders ever. The Haruno clan was the best around." She stopped and lowered her head.

She continued. " Until that one day. A bunch on ninja from a vilage they have never heard of attacked the clan. You know the village now as the sound village.". Sakura scowled. " Ya I know that village". '_Sasuke- kun'_ " Are you okay Sakura". Asked Serenity seeing the look on Sakuras face. " Huh? Oh ya im fine. Please continue." She said looking at Serenity.

" Okay. Among them was one of the legendary Sanin Orochimaru. They attacked the your clan without warning. The villagers of the Haruno clan were all killed. You were only a month old when this happened so of course you wouldn't have remembered. Your father and mother were frightened for your life so they gave you to one of the maids who brought you to the hokage.

They wanted you to be somewhere safe where Orochoimaru would never think to look for you. Your father and mother were murdered while fighting Orochimaru shortly after that." Said Serenity. Sakura just stood their blank faced. Finally Sakura spoke. " … So what happened to me then." She asked morning over her real parents death.

" The maid got you to the hokages office without Orochimaru noticing you. The hokage told her to keep you at her house with her husband and you've been living with her for the last 13 years until Orochimaru finally found the place and murdered your "Parents" You were thankfully on a mission." She said finishing her long speech.

" So what your saying is that my parents were the leaders of the famous Haruno clan and im the only survivor?" She Said. " Yes you are the heir. The only survivor." Said Serenity. " Wo" was all Sakura said. " So now I have to master my Kekei Genkai. Hm, well id better get going. " Wait Sakura". " What". She said.

Well Two things actually. First don't tell any Akatsuki member but one you can trust about your Kekei Genkai and that you're a Haruno. And .." Serenity sweatdropped. " Two ninja are right in front of you so you should open your eyes now". She said. " What?' Said Sakura.

The next thing she knew their was a bucket of water thrown at her. Sakura shot up drenched with water from waist up. " Hey look shes up." Said one of the figures standing in front of her. " Well its about time." Said Another figure standing to the right of her. Sakura jumped up and backed awayfrom the two ninja, a kunai in hand.

" Kunoichi, put that kunai down". Said on of the figures. Sakura squinted her eyes through the sunlight to get a better look at the two ninjas. ""Why should I?''She Asked. She then noticed red clouds and a black cloak. She imeaditly put the gard down.

" Aa ive finally found you guys." She said smiling at them. The two Akatsuki members were confused.. Sakura walked closer to them. She finally got a good look at them. " I see. Hello Sasori and Deidara." Said Sakura. " So you know us." Said Sasori. "Yes actually Ive been looking for you."

" Why, Yeah." Asked Deidara. Sasori narrowed his eyes. " Well I have left my village to get stronger and I figured that the Akatsuki was the best place." She said. Deidara and Sasori looked at her intently. " Whats your name Kunoichi". Asked Sasori. Sakura stopped herself from saying Haruno and remembered what Serenity said.

'_Don't tell any Akatsuki member but one you can trust about your Kekei Genkai or that you're a Haruno.' _" My names Shikotsu, Sakura Shikotsu." She said. She crossed her arms over her chest. " So are you going to take me to the base or not." She said putting on an emotionless face.

" Wo, Yeah, we will take you." Said Deidara. " Whatever". Said Sasori looking not very interested at all. Sasori turned around and started to walk to the base. Deidrara decided to walk in the back with his new partner. " Hey ,yeah, just so you know we have to take you to our leader so you can talk to him, Yeah." He said. " Whatever". She Said.

He started to talk to her about random stuff which she would only have listen to. But she was more focused on hat Serenity told her about her being the heir and her clan used to be the greatest.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Back with Jiriaya, Team 7 and Tsunade….

" Her true identify? What are you talking about?' Asked Naruto. Tsunade sighed.( Man a lot of sighing in this fic but please bere with me) " Sakura is the heir to the Haruno clan. The most powerful clan around." Said Jirayia. " Sakura has a clan. Why didn't any of us know about it? Why didn't Sakura know about it." Asked Kakashi. " Sakura-chans clan is the best around? Are they better than Sasuke -temes clan?" Asked Naruto.

" Yes they were until the day they were all wiped out except for Sakura." Said Jarayia. " It's a long story so you four better sit down." Said Tsunade. All four of them sat down on a large couch. Then tsunade started. " It was the day after Sakura turned a month old…..

FLASHBACK……………………………………………………………

_One month old Sakura Haruno was laying in her crib giggiling while trying to catch a butterfly that flew into her room through the big glass siding doors. It was a warm spring day in Konoha. The door opened to Sakuras room and Serena and Haru Haruno walked into their daughters room._

_They walked over to Sakura crib right by the huge sliding glass doors that lead to an out side padio. Serena picked up her daughter who laughed when her mother picked her up and started to wave her arms and legs in the air. Serena and Haru smiled at Sakura._

_Haru put his arm around his wife's waist pulling her to him. Serena smiled and snuggled the baby Sakura to her chest, leaning her head on her husbands shoulder. " She will grow up to be a great leader". Said Haru to his wife, watching his daughter fall asleep in Serena's arms._

_" Yes I believe that too." She said. Just when Serena was just about to put Sakura back in her crib the sun turned black and the sky turned dark. There was little in the room. " Whats going on Haru?" Asked Serena holding Sakura close to her. Suddenly the head maid burst through the door with a candle in her hand, brightening the room a little._

_" Haru-sama, Serena-sama there are ninja attacking us. Their heading this way. Their leader is Orochimaru." Said the maid. " What?! Kayla from what village are they from?" Ordered Haru. " I don't know. Their headbands have a music symbol on it. Its another village with shinobi in it that we've never heard of before." Haru growled._

_Suddenly they heard footsteps. " Oh no! Their here already" Said Serena. " Hurry Serena, Kayla get out through the padio". Said Haru. " What?! No! Im not going to leave you here." Said Serena. " Serena please. Think about Sakura. Protect Sakura. Please." Said Haru trying to coax his wife. "…Okay. I love you." She said tears streaming down her face._

_Haru looked at her sadly. " I love you to. Now go!" He ordered. " Right! Serena-sama please come with me." Said Kayla pushing Serena to the padio where their was a ladder at the end just in case of emergencys. Serena climbed down the ladder with one hand the other supporting the still sleeping Sakura._

_Once she was down Kayla climbed down. Once Haru could not see Serena or Kayla anymore he focused his attention to the footsteps. The footsteps stopped and the intruder walked into the room. The intruder chuckled. " Long time no see, Haru." Said the ninja. Harus eyes widened. "Orochiamru". He growled._

_Serena and Kayla were about to run when five ninjas from the strange village jumped to the right of them. " Kuso( Damn it) they found us already". Said Serena. " Serena-sama what are we going to do." Asked Kayla becoming frightened. Serena looked down at Sakura. She was still sleeping peacefully in her arms._

_Serena smiled one last time at her daughter. She looked up at the five ninja. Serena handed Sakura to Kayla who took her into her arms. " Serena-sama…" Said Kayla looking at the sleeping Sakura. " Kayla-san, take Sakura and run." Said Serena. Serena bit her thumb causing it to bleed alittle, made a couple of handsigns and slammed her hand to the ground._

_Their was a poof and out came a big Bengal tiger. It stared at Serena. " Serena –Chan, what can I do for you?" Asked the tiger. " Tora I want you to take Kayla and Sakura to the Hokage. Right away". Said Serena. " Yes ma am." Said Tora waiting for Kayla to climb on her back. " What?! I cant leave you too". Yelled Kayla tears threatening to fall._

_" Yes you must you kneed to tell the Hokage about this and keep Sakura safe for me. Can you do that"? Asked Serena. Kayla let the tears fall down her pale face. " H- Hai(Yes)" She said through her tears. " Good. Thank you. And Kayla-san please promise to take care of Sakura." She said._

_" I-I Will I promise." She said. Serena smiled. " Good now go."Said Serena. Kayla got on Tora and she ran towards the Hokages office. Serena watched them disappear. " Good luck my Sakura-chan." She whispered. She then faced her opponents. She closed her eyes, Making another set of handsigns. She held the last handsign up screaming:_

_"Toragan!"She opened her eyes. Her eyes changed to a bright yellow color and her pupils were nothing more than black slits.(A/n Think of cat eyes) The five ninja charged full force at her. She quickly made some handsigns. " Shadow clone jutsu!" She yelled. _

_Four shadow clones appeared beside her. As the ninja came closer to the Serena's they swung their kunai at all five Serena's but all missed because the Serena's disappeared at the last second. The ninjas stopped looking around for her. Suddenly the Serena's appeared behind the five ninjas backs with a kunai at their throats._

_" Gottcha". She whispered into their ears. She sliced all five of their necks, killing them instantly. All five fell down to the ground, dead. Serena's shadow clones disappeared. She then heard a cry of pain. " Haru!" She screamed looking up at the padio when she figured out who screamed._

_She was about to jump up to the padio when a figure jumped down from the padio before she had a chance to jump. The man landed a few feet away from her. At first she thought it was Haru but then she saw those snake eyes of evil._

_She gasped. " Orochimaru.." She Said. She looked at him. He was covered in blood. She couldn't find any wounds on him. So it wasn't his blood. He held a sword, also covered in blood. The blood dripping from the sword and onto the dirt ground beneath him. He smiled when he saw the look of terror on her face when she realized whose blood it was._

_" That's right Serena-Chan. I killed your Haru." He Said chuckling a bit. Serena backed up a little. "……No……" She whispered crying again. " Yes im afraid so. Now its just you that maid of yours, and your precious daughter. Sakura I think her name is". He said laughing. " Shut up!!!" She yelled charging at him with deadly speed. " Baka". He said. "What?" She asked coming closer to her._

_Tora was still on her way to the Hokages office with Sakura and Kayla when she heard Serenas ear pearcing scream. 'Serena' She thought. Kayla turned her head. " Kayla don't turn your head. Someone could see us." Said Tora warning her. Kayla whipped her head back around._

_" So you want to leave Serena there. What kind of servant are you?!" She yelled. "Urasai( Shut up) " Roared Tora. " Im only following the masters last request. And I will complete that request if I die trying. You should be following her order as well, to keep Sakura safe". Said Tora. Kayla looked down at Sakura who was suprisingly still asleep._

_She smiled. " Your right. Thank you Tora-san." She said keeping Sakura close to her. Not long after they arrived at the Hokages office. Kayla got off Tora. "Thanks for everything." " Don't mention it . Take care of yourself and Sakura." Said Tora. " I will". She Said . Then Tora disappeared._

_Kayla looked uup at little Sakura . She smiled at her. Than walked into the Hokages office to tell him the news._

END FLASHBACK………………………….

All eyes were on Tsunade. " Sarotobi then told Kayla to keep Sakura, that she would be save with her their with her and her husband. For thirteen years she protected Sakura until the frightful day when Orochimaru finally found out where they were hiding. Sakura was on a on a mission that day when Orochiamaru murdered her Kayla and her husband.

I knew that It would no longer be save where Sakura lived now because Orochimaru would have killed her when she got back from the mission. So I moved her into the apartment far away from where she lived before." Tsunade finished her story.Team seven looked shocked.

" That's horrible" Said Naruto. " So Team seven im assining you a mission to bring back my apprentice. Of course you will need another team to help you out and they will be waiting for you at the bridge in twenty minuetes. So pack your things and go". She said to team seven. Team 7 left to go pack.

That's it thanks guys for being so patient.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto. If I did Sakura and Sasuke would be together by now and Sasuke wouldent be such an ice cube.

I would like to thank all of my reviewers for hanging in there for me. Thanks again.

Minakui

PinkBlossem

NorthernLights25

duckygoesroarrr

FakeCompassion

sasusakufan2357

daisherz365

Unspoken Emotions

XxBl4cK-W1nG3d-SaKuRaxX

Dreamergirl92813

Thanks again for your paitence.Oh yes and NO FLAMES PLEASE THANKS.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi met up at the bridge after they were all packed. While they were walking they noticed four figures waiting for them at the bridge. It was Team Guy. Might Guy, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji. Team 7 walked to them to greet them.

" Hey guys". Said Kakashi waving his hand at the ninja. " Ahh its Kakashi my arch rival Kakashi." Said Guy pointing a finger at Kakashi. " Yo mega bushy brows (S.p) shut up so we can save Sakura-Chan." Said Naruto glarring at Guy.

" Yosh! I agree with Naruto-kun! Lets go rescue the youthful Sakura-san! Screamed Lee agreeing with Naruto. " Fine." Said Guy acting like a child. " Come on were waisting time." Said Sasuke walking away from the two rivals with Naruto, Neji, Tenten, and Lee. " Coming". They said running up to them.

All seven shinobi walked twards the gate of Konoha. They got outside and started walking twards the Akatsuki base. " So we should reach the base in about a day and the sun is starting to dispaear. So how long are we going to walk?" Asked Tenten.

" I think we should at least cover two miles before we camp out." Said Neji. "That sounds like a good idea." Said Kakashi." Alright lets go!" Said Guy making his awsome pose.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

The sun was setting when Sakura Sasori and Deidara walked into the Akatsuki base. They walked into what looked like a living room. They were greeted by Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, and Zetsu. All four were sitting on the couch.(Itachi and Kisame on one couch, and Tobi and Zetsu on another one).

All four looked up when they come into the room. They looked at Sakura in confusion. " Hey Sasori. Whos the girl?" Asked Kisame smiling at Sakura. Sakura glarred at him crossing her arms over her chest. " This is Sakura Shikotsu. She wants to join the Akatsuki." Said Sasori looking bored.

" Why do yo u want to join the Akatsuki?" Asked Tobi. The remianing Akatsuki members looked at Sakura for the answer. Even Itachi was watching her. When Sakura found out they were all looking at her she blushed than glared at them before answering.

" Why do you care? Why should I tell you?" She spat. All the Akatsuki members stared at her in shock. ' This Kunoichi. She has guts talking to us like that. In a room full of s class criminals.' Thought Itachi smirking at her courage.( No this is not a ItachixSakura story)

Deidara decited to inform the leader that she arrived and wanted to talk to him. Sasori took her down numorious halls finally leading to one where the bedrooms of the Akatsuki members were.

He led her to a spare bedroom on the left side of the hall. He then exsplained the whole base to her but refused to take her on a tour because he was lazy and didn't want to. She found out from him how the rooms went in this hall.On the left side was Itachis room, then hers, than Tobis room, than on the right side of the halls was Kisames room, than Deidaras room, than Zetsus room. Further down the hall was more Akatsuki rooms but she didn't pay attencion to the names.

Than she learned that this base was a three story base. Below them was the dongeon where the prisioners were kept for torchering and sometimes they killed them down their. Next story was the one she was in now. Which was multiple bedrooms for the Akatsuki members. Than their were some weapon rooms when they got low.

There was also a living room where she was a minute ago. Than finally a huge kitchen. Sakura sweatdropped when Sasori said that no one could cook so it was good that she was here. ' Man all they can do is kill people and they cant do something as easy as cooking. Troblesome'. Thought Sakura.

Than on the top floor was meeting rooms for breifing on missions they would be going on. And the leaders room was up there as well. " Did you get all that I was saying Sakura?" He asked when he was finished. " I think so but I think ill get lost until I can find where to go on my own." She said laughing nerviously.

Sasori snorted. " Well you don't have to worry im sure Deidara would be over joyed to take you on a tour." He said. " Now stay in the room until someone comes to get you and take you to the leader." He said walking back to the living room. "Okay". She said opening the door to her room and walking inside, closing the door behind her.

With Team Guy and Team 7………………………………

They had sucsessfully walked two miles before setting up camp for the night. They had allready set up tents and their dinner was cooking. ( Naruto had brought tons of ramen packs like always and perswaded everyone to eat ramen for dinner) Tenten and Lee went to get water in a near by stream which left Kakashi Naruto( who was paying attension to the cooking ramen whispering " Come on finish already. I could eat ten cups of ramen right now.") Guy, Neji, and Sasuke to sit around the fire and discuss things.

" Kakashi why did Sakura run away." Asked Guy. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashis heads dropped when they heard the question. " Well she left because…." He stopped recalling the letter she left them. _'But the main reason I left is because I am weak. And Sasuke was right I am weak. But that's about to change.' _" Because she thought she was weak. And we called her weak and anoyying. After that all of us left for one reason or another and Sakura felt alone and usless." He said looking at Sasuke wincing when he said 'we called her weak and anoyying.'

He also looked at Naruto whos face they couldent see because he was hiding it with his bangs. Neji eyed them carfully while Guy just looked sympathetic twards them. Tenten and Lee came back seconds after they finished talking and decited not to say anything because of the lookes on everyones faces. The ramen finished and everyone took a bowl. Everyone except Naruto. He stood up saying, " Im going to take a walk." "Wait but Naruto arent you hungry?" Asked Tenten looking at him with sad eyes.

He stared at her with dull eyes. " No." Was his only reply. He turned to the left into the forest and walked slowly. Everyone looked at him sadly.

Naruto walked a little ways until he came to a clearing where he saw the moon shining apon him. A gentle brease ruffled his hair a bit. He looked up at the moon. His hands inside his pockets. His eyes full of sadness. '_Why Sakura-chan. Why did you leave? Would you have left if you found out about who you really are.' _Naruto was confused. Maybie it was true that people didn't pay attension when she was gone. Not even Tsunade-no-baa-chan payed any attension to her. She was the Hokage but she still could have made a little time to spend with her.

'_Its all my fault. Well most of it is. For leaving her so long and I lefft almost right after Sasuke left. I bet she doesent even know Sasuke is back.'_ He was thinking so hard he didn't notice a presence behind him coming up to the left of him. "Dobe". Said the voice beside him. Narutos eyes widened then went back down.

" What Sasuke-teme". He asked looking at Sasuke. " I came to talk". He said looking at the moon like Naruto had. Naruto laughed lightly. " That's funny Teme. I didn't think you liked to talk." Said Naruto, looking back at Sasuke.

" You cant blame this on yourself. It wasent your falt she left… It was mine." He said looking at the ground. Naruto was shocked. " Huh?" Was all he said standing their dumbfounded. _'Sasuke taking responsibility?'_ Thought Naruto. " Yes I admit it was my falt and I… I miss her". He said looking Naruto right in the eye.

Naruto smiled. " I miss her two. We havent seen her for two years and now she leaves the vilage." He said lookong upand letting a lone tear run down his face. It ran down his cheek bone then dropping to the dirt ground beneth him. Sasuke just looked at him. He heasitited saying this for a second. " Don't worry Naruto. Well get her back. Even if we have to throw her over our shoulder and drag her back." He said smirking at the thought.

Naruto laughed. " Yeah." He agreed. " Now lets go back and eat." Said Sasuke turning back to where the camp was. Narutos stomach growled. " Hehehe, yeah im starving". Said Naruto folowing Sasuke. Sasuke sweatdropped but then smirked. They both headed back to the camp site.

In the Akatsuki base…..

Sakuras room….

Sakura looked in her room where she could see a king size bed, the headboard leaning up against the wall on the other side of the room. She noticed that their was only one window in the room. It was a big window and she could lay down or sit on the window sill. To her right was a empty dresser. And the walls and carpet were a dull grey. The only light in the room was the moons glow that covered only half of the room.

She sighed and went to the window sill leaning her head against one of the walls of the window while her feet were up against the other side. She looked out the window at the moon and saw Naruto and strangly Sasukes face on the moon. She wondered where he was right now and what he was doing. ' You miss him don't you Sakura –san." Said Serenity. ' Yes and I also think im still in love with him.' She confessed to Serenity.

Sakura untied her headband and held it in her hand looking at it. Serenity was just about to answer when someone opened the door letting themselves in. It was Deidara. " Sakura-chan the leader can see you know". He said. She noded her head getting off the window sill. She threw her headband on the bed and walked out the door pulling Deidara along with her so she couldent see her headband.

He lead her upstairs and walked down a long hall. Sakura right on his tail so she wouldent get lost. He stopped at the very last door and opened it walking inside with Sakura right on his heels. It was a bright room and Sakura wasent used to the brightness and had to wait for her eyes to ajust.

Then she noticed all of the Akatsuki members in the room sitting down at a large table with what looked like the leader at the end. All heads looked at her when she came into the room. All was quiet in the room until the leader spoke. "Girl, what is your name?" Asked the leader in a errie voice. " My name is Sakura Shikotsu." She said making it sound as if that was her real name her whole life. He bought it.

" Fine. Sakura tell me what vilage have you betrayed?" He asked. She cringed when he said 'Betrayed' but she did. " I come from the vilage hidden in the leaf. Konohakirge(sp?)." She said. " Hm interesting weve only had one other come from that vilage. Itachi Uchiha." He said pointing to him. She looked over at him. He was looking at her intently. She glared at him long and hard. He smirked at her face. 'So we come from the same vilage. Very interesting.' He thought still smirking at her.

" Okay now I only have a couple mor questions for you. First, Your sensei. Who was he or she?." He asked. ' _Why would he want to know that'._ She wondered. She answered anyways. " Well Ive had two." She started. " Oh interesting. continue." Said the leader becoming interested in her. ( Not like that perverts!) " Okay well my first sensei was when I was a genin. His name was Kakashi Hatake." She said. " Oh the copy ninja.Kakashi of the Sharringon eye. The man said to have copyed over one thousand jutsus. You must be a very good ninja." He said. " Um sort of." She said.

"Okay and your second sensei. Who was it." He asked wanting to know more about her. " okay. Well I was the Hokages aprentice. Tsunade shishou." She said. Everyones eyes widened. Than their was whispering in the room by the Akatsuki members. " You were the apprentice of the fifth Hokages. Hahaha very interesting this could be to our advantage." He said amused. " Okay you may join the Akatsuki why is it you left the vilage?" He asked.

" I have to avenge my family who was killed by Orochimaru. Once I become stronger I will find and kill him. I also have a score to settle with one of his apprentices." She said darkly. Everyone mently cringed. She was scarry. Once the leader regained his composure he continued. " What apprentice. He has two." He said.

Sakura looked away. Than she glarred at the wall. " Sasuke Uchiha". She said. Everyone gasped but Itachi who stood up from his chair and glared at her evely.

" What business so you have with my little brother." He asked Curiously. " He left the vilage two years ago to be with the snake lover and I want to teach him a lession. Is that a problem Uchiha?. She asked spitting the last word out like it was a virus.

He just glared at her. " Wait Sasuke Uchiha is one of his apprentices. I dident know that. I only knew the name of one of the apprentices he had, hmm okay one more question Sakura who were your teammates in Konoha?" He asked.

She faced him again and gave him a look that said damn cant you leave me alone im tired. " My two teamates were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." She said. Their was gasping and whispering in the room after she finished. " Ah the kyuubi. Well Sakura seems you could be a very good asset to us. Very well get some rest and tomorrow we will start training you and you will give us some information on the kyuubi and the Hokage. Now go." He ordered. She bowed.

" Yes Leader-sama". She said. Than she and Deidara walked back to her room. When Sakura was at the door Deidara spoke. " Sakura –chan here. Your Akatsuki clothes and new headband it alrrady has a slash on it so don't worry about that." He said smiling as he handed her the clothing. " Thank you Deidara." She said. " Good night Saku-chan." He said walking to his room and closing the door. She then went into her room closing and locking the door.

She set her Akatsuki clothes on top of the dresser looking at them. The clothes consisted of a straw hat with a bell on the right side, a short spagetty strap shirt that went just above her bellybutton, a fishnet shirt that went under the spagetty shirt that covered her stomach and arms(Sort of because its fishnet.), A black skirt that went an inch above her knees, and the standard Akatsuki cloak.(you know black cloak with red clouds). She sighed and walked to her bed.

She didn't have any pajamas so she just took off her black ninja sandals and climbed into the suprising cozy and soft bed falling into a dreamless sleep.

Well that's it. Thanks guys for your coaperation. I know you are mad at me for not updating but my life is taking a turn for the worst so that's why I cant update every other day. But anyways hoped you liked my chapter. Its kinda a crapy chapter but I still don't want any flames. Thanks update as soon as possible.

Ja ne

Hilaryxkai1234


	6. Sakura a true Akatsuki member

Chapter 6 

I don't own Naruto. If I did Sakura and Sasuke would be together by now and Sasuke wouldent be such an ice cube.

I would like to thank all of my reviewers for hanging in there for me. Thanks again.

XxFallenSakuraXx- Thank you so much. Im glad you like my fanfiction. I am very picky as well when I read fanfics. So your not alone.

Unspoken Emotions- Thank you. Im really mad though because I am not uppdating fast enough. But I will get better. Thanks again for the review. Amanda aka. Hilaryxkai1234.

XxBl4cK-W1nG3d-SaKuRaxX- lol ya I thought that would be okay to put in. I hope I didn't put him out of character though. Thanks for the review. )

Aoi Hana9- Thank you. I will.

UchihaRen246- Thanks so much. You will have to find out what she wants to teach him.

Sasusakufan2357- OMG! Thank you so much. Im glad im doing okay.Hilaryxkai1234

Dreamergirl92813- Lol no problem. Sorry for not updating sooner.

Itani- Thanks im glad you think so. Thank you so much for saying its not crappy. )

Thanks again for your paitence.Oh yes and NO FLAMES PLEASE THANKS.

The next morning Team 7 and Team Guy packed their stuff up from the night before. The only problem was that they couldn't get the last tent down. Why? I will give you one guess. "NARUTO! GET UP NOW! WE HAVE TO SAVE SAKURA!" Screamed Tenten in Narutos ear.

Naruto woke with a start, jumping up and running out of the tent fully dressed, looking for their cherry blossom. "Save Sakura-chan?! Where is she?" He asked looking around. Everyone sweatdropped. Well except for Sasuke and Neji who looked annoyed at the blonds yelling so eairly in the morning.

" Come on loser, were leaving." Said Sasuke starting to walk away. This made Naruto mad. "SASUKE-TEME!" Screamed Naruto ready to beat up the young Uchiha. Luckly Kakashi grabbed Naruto at the last second. " Naruto please we don't have time for this." Said Kakashi. Naruto stopped struggling and Kakashi let him go..

" Okay then lets get going. If we leave now we can be at the Akatsuki base in about a couple hours. Twelve at the most." Said Kakashi. Everyone nodded their heads and took off into the trees.

Back at Akatsukis base…………………………….

Sakura woke up to find that she was not in her bed. Just then all the memories from the day before came rushing back to her. She lifted the covers of the bed of her body, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. _'That's right. Im weith the Akatsuki now.'_ She thought. She looked over at her night stand at her red Konoha headband. The one that was not sliced through.

She had told the Akatsuki that she had lost her Konoha headband so they gave her another one. She picked her original headband, starring at it intently. Suddenly the door opened. Sakura quickly put her headband under her pillow and turned twards the figure who appeared in the doorway.

Deidara poked his head through the crack in the door. " Hey Sakura-chan, yeah. Leader-sama wants to see you now, yeah." He said. Sakura sighed. _'Sakura whats wrong?'_ Asked Serenity. _'I don't want to be bothered. I just want to train.'_ She thought to Serenity.

"Sakura-chan?" Asked Deidara waving a hand in front of her face. Sakura slapped his hand away standing up from the bed. " Tell him I will be there in a minute." She said. She shooed him away so she could dress. She took the Akatsuki clothes from on top of her dresser and put them on. She didn't button up her Akatsuki all the way, in turn showing a little bit of skin. The cloak went alittle above her ankles and her skirt was to her mid thigh. Underneath the cloak was blue armor around her chest, arms, and legs, and fishnet under the armor. You could only see a little of the armor and the fishnet.

Finally she put on her blue slashed Konoha headband in her usual place on top of her head. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She looked hot. _'You look really good Saku chan'. _Said Serenity. Sakura smiled. "Thank you Serenity-san." She said.Sakura forgot one thing. She look at her dresser. On it was Orochimarus ring. The rings symbol and meaning were 空 meaning "Sky". She placed it on her left pinky finger. Sakura figured that she had wasted enough time and walked to the door, opening it and stepping into the dark hallway. Right outside the door was Deidara was leaning on the other side of the wall, waiting for her.

Sakura stared at him. He didn't move at all. She poked him. Nothing. A vein poped out of her head. He was asleep! She couldn't have taken that long! Her face mad with anger, she punched him in the stomach, waking him up with a ophhh! He kneeled over and looked at Sakuras angry face. "Damn Sakura- Chan. Whyd you do that, yeah?! He asked a little upset. Sakrua made a pouty face and snapped her head away. "That's what you get baka." She said.

Sakura studied Deidara when he got up and started to lead her to the leaders office. She was walking behind him, not far away. '_Hes kinda like Naruto in a way.'_ Said Serenity. Sakura thought about that for a minuete before answering. 'ya your right'. She said to Serenity almost laughing when Deidara tripped on the carpet. She and Deidara walked back up the same steps they had last night. They went into another room that was suprisingly bigger than the confrence room they were in last time. It had a huge looking throne at the other side of the room.

It was light in the room, which also surprised Sakura. In the throne sad the leader looking kind of ticked off. Ops. There was one other Akatsuki member in the room. He was wearing a straw hat with the bell in the front and looked like he was ready to go on a mission assigned to him. Sakura had to look closley but she recognised the Akatsuki member as Itachi Uchiha. Deidara turned around and walked out of the room without so much as a glance at her. She watched him leave, than turned to look at the leader.

She walked a little closer to him and bowed nice and low to him. " Leader- Sama, what did you wish to see me for?" She asked straighting up from her bow to stare him right in the eyes. He smiled warmly at her. " Ah Sakura-chan how nice of you to finally join us." He said. Sakura took a look in Itachis direction. He was slowly moving up to stand next to her. Once he stood to the left of her the leader continued.

" Sakura-Chan, Itachi, I have a mission for you. You are to assionate a spy that has been working for me in the hidden waterfall vilage. He has recently betrayed me and ows me money. Your job Itachi is to get the money that he ows me, than help Sakura assinate the spy if she requires your assistance. The man goes by the name Hosame Kinamero. Scence this is your first mission for the Akatsuki Sakura, Itachi is the leader. Do not fail me." Said the leader staring at Sakura and Itachi intently.Both bowed to him. "Yes leader". They said simotainesleoy than walked out of the room.

Neither said a word as they walked down the steps and went to their seprate rooms. Then Sakura remembered. "Itachi." She said to get his attension. He turned and looked into her eyes. Sakura flinched mentaly not showing any emotion flicker on her face. But he reminded her so much of Sasuke it hurt. She quickly burried the thought and finished her question. " What time do we leave?" She asked her face blank with no emotion. Itachi stared at her for a couple of minuetes before answering. " We leave at sun set." He said. Then Itachi walked into his room without another word or glance her way. Sakuras face tightened in a scowl. 'All Uchihas are alike'. She thought to herself.

Sakura went into her room to find out what time it was. Her clock read 9:40. Sun set was a long ways away. She figured she could train with one of the Akatsuki members for a while. To see if she was at their level. With that she walked out of her room in set for a Akatsuki member.

Time skip to sun set. Back with Team 7 and Team Guy………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kakashi could see out outskirts of the Akatsuki base. They were so close. Kakashi was currently standing on a tree branch looking at the doors of the base. The rest of the squad were below him in the bushes, also looking at the base doors. He joined them down there. " Kakashi do you see anything?" Asked Guy. "Nothing it doesn't look like there is any activity." He said. Neji was looking throught he door with the Byakuugan (sp?). His eyes widened a fraction but Tenten caught the movement. " Neji what did you see?" She asked. The whole group, hearing this looked at Neji.

Neji took a while to answer. "Look for yourselfs." He said. For a second the whole group was confused as to what Neji was saying. Then all eyes were on the doors. The double doors opened and emerging from the inside of the base were two Akatsuki members. One of the members was a little bit shorter than the other one. None of the Konoha ninjas recognised the Akatsuki ninjas because they were wearing the straw hats. "Im going to beat them to a bloody pulp!" Nauto whispered. He was about to jump from his hiding spot but Kakashi and Lee stopped him. "Hey whats the big idea?!" He whispered. " Shut up baka. Our mission is not to just go and beat one of them up. Its to find Sakura!" Sasuke hissed at Naruto. Naruto stopped struggling and Lee and Kakashi. "…Ya your right." He said hiding his face with his bangs. Kakashi and Sasuke looked at him with consurn and pity. They knew exzactly how he felt. "Hey look". Whispered Tenten. They all wipped their heads around to see the two Akatsuki members running to the left twards the hidden waterfall vilage.

Now was their chance to go inside and take a look.

That's all for now. Thanks for being very patient with me. will update asap

Ja ne

Hilaryxkai1234


	7. Konoha Rescue Team

Chapter 7: Konoha resque team

I don't own Naruto. If I did Sakura and Sasuke would be together by now and Sasuke wouldent be such an ice cube.

I would like to thank all of my reviewers for hanging in there for me. Thanks again.

RASS144- Lol I will buddy. Sorry it takes so long for me to update. Thank you for reviewing. ^_^

Luka1Sakura- I know im sorry about that but im working really hard on that, thank you so much. =)

FakeCompassion- ooooohhhhhhh, thank you.

Sasusakufan2357- Omg thank you I will. And thanks for hanging in there for me. ^_^

Unspoken Emotions- yes I did lol. Im glad it makes you happy. Omg I hate writers block. Hows it going with that? Well when you make it up leet me know so I can review. U just have to tell me the story your having problems with. I will.

~Amanda de la Torre(Hilaryxkai1234)

nekozr- okay I promise to put up more chapters

Scarlet-Rose Morseta- okay I will

Writingtitsn-thank u so mmuch

WeezyWheasel-sorry o spelled urname wrong

9tailedemonfoxonbu

Angel Of Jokai

Thanks again for your yes and NO FLAMES PLEASE THANKS.

Last time on The Fine Line: Strong and Weak

_Our mission is not to just go and beat one of them up. Its to find Sakura!" Sasuke hissed at Naruto. Naruto stopped struggling and Lee and Kakashi. "…Ya your right." He said hiding his face with his bangs. Kakashi and Sasuke looked at him with consurn and pity. They knew exzactly how he felt. "Hey look". Whispered Tenten. They all wipped their heads around to see the two Akatsuki members running to the left twards the hidden waterfall vilage._

_Now was their chance to go inside and take a look._

Now…………………………………………………

Sakura and Itachi had been running and jumping from tree to tree for about an hour. It had been quiet the whole hour they were running and Sakura was getting tired of it. But she knew Itachi wouldn't talk to that she was already mad about what had happened before they left the hide out.

_FLASHBACK……………………………………………………………………………_

Sakura walked around the Akatsuki base, looking for a worthy opponet. '_I mighgt as well ask the first person I see.' _She thought to herself as she turned the corner to the "living" room of the base. There she saw Deidara sleeping on the couch at the other side of the room. He was sprawlled out on the couch with his left arm and leg hanging limply off the side of the couch.

His lips were slightly parted and he was mumbling something in his sleep that sounded like "I must make more bombs". Sakura half smiled at the sight. He looked like Naruto except he would be mumbling "I love Ramen, or Hinata" while droolng all over himself. Sakura had been surprised that Naruto had asked her out a few months before he left with Jiriaya. It was sort of funny. Before, Naruto never showed any sort of mushy feelings tward Hinata. Maybe he had a secret crush on her and never had the curage to ask her.

Naruto was just full of suprises. Sakura wondered where the hyperactive blond was right now. _'Well where ever he is, hes probibly better off than I am.' _ She thought. Now to find back to finding someone to spare against. She looked back down at the snoring Deidara. _' He will have to do.' _With that she efortlsly picked up the couch and tipped it sideways making land on the floor with a thump, making Deidara wake with a start.

Sakura put the couch down and laughed lightly at Deidara who was rubbing his head and cursing. "Mou, Saku-chan, why did you do that?" He asked. Sakura put her hands on her hips and stared at the missing ninja.""Spar with me. Right now." It was not a question. Deidara got up and faced her. "Are you sure Sakura-chan?" He asked. "Yes and don't hold anything back." She said looking at him intently. Deidara sighed, then smiled. " You got it, yeah. Follow me." He said moving to the other side of the room where there was a bookself. (Ya I know kinda dumb but bear with me).

Sakura just watched him with a confused exspression. "Where are you going?" She asked. "To the underground training room. Its also a Akatsuki dungin." He said reaching the bookself. She didn't say anything but in her mind she was amazed that they could have an underground training area. "Why do you have a training area and a prison down there." Sakura asked, staring at the bookshelf in wonder. "We built a training area around the prison because we like to scare our prisoniers." He said reaching to pull a random book out halfway.(Yes very old school) Sakura heard a click! The bookshelf split in two to reveal a flight of stairs going down into the cold, dark depts of the Akatsuki dungeons. Deidara leaded the way down with Sakura trailing behind him


	8. Chapter 8: Sakura's First Fight!

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sakura and Sasuke would be together by now and Sasuke wouldn't be such an ice cube.**

**Chapter 8: Sakura's First Fight!**

As Sakura and Deidara walked down the dark stairs she could hear moans and groans of pain and sadness coming from the depths of each cell. They reached the bottom of the long staircase and Sakura could see a long ominous hallway. Cells lined the hallway packed with frightened prisoners. The smell of death and blood permeated the halls. Sakura had to hold in the urge to throw up._ "Oh sweet ancestors this is horrible!" _Serenity said horrified. Sakura could not answer; only follow Deidara down the barley lit hallway. She knew she couldn't show any emotion or Deidara would notice. As they walked she noticed men, women, and children back as far back in their cells as possible, fear permanently etched across each of their faces.

_"I can't even image what they have been through. How long they have been here."_ Serenity said concern laced in her voice. Deidara and Sakura finally reached a break in the rows of cells and found themselves looking at a big round space lined with candles hanging around the circle. The space was big enough for them to spar. Sakura looked to her left and right, noticing on both sides were other long hallways lined with cells. _"Who knows how many prisoners are here, this dungeon is huge."_ She observed. It was a great place for sparing though. "A lot of prisoners." She said out loud, trying to sound as uncaring and cold as possible. Deidara turned and smiled at her. "Yep. What can I say; we have lot of people that hate the Akatsuki yeah." Sakura could feel Serenity shiver deep within her at the malicious answer.

Deidara walked to the other side of the circle and faced her. "Ready, yeah?" Sakura took a fighting stance. "I won't go easy on you." She warned. Deidara smirked, reaching into his small pack of clay. The mouth on his hand opened and released the tongue that snaked around a small piece of clay and bringing it into the mouth. He than brought his hand up to his face, watching the mouth on his hand chew the clay and infuse it with chakra like explosives. _"What is he doing?"_ Sakura thought. Serenity stirred inside her head. _"Sakura-Chan don't let him finish that technique! He uses explosives somehow through that small mouth on his hand."_ She warned. Keep close. Got it. She immediately ran towards him, bringing her right arm behind her, making a fist. She channeled her chakra though her arm down to her hand. Deidara faced his hand towards her, the small mouth opening and small clay balls infused with chakra shooting towards her.

Sakura's medical training kicked in, judging the speed and movement of the clay balls she moved with impressive speed to avoid them. They hit the wall behind her, exploding behind her which only propelled her movement towards him. Deidara smirk widened, not fazed by her ability to dodge them. He jumped away from her deadly fist and twisted in the air, throwing five kunai towards her. Sakura turned to where he had jumped away, stopping just from hitting the wall and releasing the balled up chakra stored in her fist, back into her body. She saw the kunai coming and dodged to the side. Deidara fell to the ground watching Sakura easily dodge his kunai. "Not bad dodging my clay bombs, yeah." He approved smirking. Sakura looked at him, matching his smirk. _"Keep on him. You don't know what he will do next."_ Serenity coached. Sakura brought her hands up, making five seals. Tiger → Horse → Rabbit → Rat → Dog, "Chakura no Mesu!"(Chakra Scalpel) She screamed. Her hands began to glow around her hand shaping into sharp points just over her fingers. She then ran towards him once more making slicing motions with her hands. Deidara lost his smirk, moving as best he could away from the sharp points. Sakura continued to jab at him, finally landing a blow to the shoulder running him back against the wall. Deidara grunted in pain. "Oi! Alright I loose, I loose!" he shouted shielding himself with his good arm.

Sakura canceled the Jutsu and moved her hand away from his arm. "Are you even trying?" She scolded? Deidara covered his wound with his hand. "I haven't eaten! I'm out of energy and you hurt me!" He whined. Sakura sweat dropped. "_Uhm ok wasn't expecting that from an s ranked criminal."_ "Well let me heal that arm and then we can go get something to eat." She suggested. "You're a medic ninja then huh? I was wondering how you could dodge my bombs so easily, yeah" Deidara said. Sakura smiled. "Yes I can't really afford to take a lot of damage from attacks when I need to get across to the battlefield to heal a fallen Ninja." She said healing his wound, a light green chakra emitting from her hand as she kept her hand steady over the wound. When she finished they walked back down the long hallway and up the stairs, though the bookcase and made their way to the kitchen. _"I would have been in trouble if those bombs of his would have hit me."_ She told Serenity. Serenity cleared her throat dramatically in Sakura's head. _"Ha-ha of course your help was very much needed."_ She assured her.

Sakura and Deidara stepped into the kitchen to find Kisame sitting at the impossibly long table, looking very hungry. He looked up when they entered and smiled at them, showing her his razor sharp shark like teeth. They both stopped and Sakura nodded her head towards him, analogizing his presence. "Ah well if it isn't our new member, Sakura was it?" He asked. "Yes." She said heading towards the fridge. She opened it up and looked inside to see what was edible. Kisame watched her and laughed when she pulled out a large stack of seaweed and made a face at it. "Oh Kisame not again leader doesn't like it when you put seaweed in out fridge yeah." Deidara scolded. Sakura looked at him with disbelief. "You.. Eat this?" She said slowly. Kisame let out a bark of a laugh getting up from his chair and walking to her. "It's for my pets." He said taking the seaweed from her and putting it back into the fridge. "..Okay..." she said weirdly. She continued to look into the fridge when suddenly Kisame said her name. She turned toward him. "What?" She asked. "Make me lunch." He said. They watched each other for a few seconds. Him waiting for an answer, she dumbfounded. The moment ended when Deidara appeared to the side of them. "She is making me something to eat!" He pouted. Kisame turned to him, teeth snapping together. "Don't start with me runt." He warned. Sakura held her hand up stopping an argument in its tracks. "Hold on! I can make food for both of you. How about chicken noodle soup?" She said spying perfect ingredients for soup. Both men turned to her. "Sounds great!" They said in unison. They glared at each other than glared away. Sakura smiled weakly. "Please gentlemen take a seat."

It took about a half hour to make the soup, all the while Sakura had to listen to Kisame and Deidara argue. She took out three bowls and filled them to the brim with chicken noodle soup, making sure at Kisame's request to have the most cubes of chicken. She than placed the bowls with spoons and cups of water in front of the men and her side and sat down. They ate silently until Kisame asked her a few questions about her past. Deidara then joined in with questions of his own. She answered them with a simple sentence or two, not wanting to go into detail for fear she would say something she didn't want out. They finished their meal and Sakura got up and washed out the dishes and put away the bowls. She heard Deidara thank her for the meal and Kisame follow him to the door when she stopped them. "Wait." She said taking a step towards them. They stopped and turned around to face the pink haired kunoichi. "I want to fight you Kisame." She said calmly. _"Sakura Chan are you sure? He won't be nearly as easy at Deidara." _Serenity sounded worried. Sakura ignored her, watching the two Akatsuki members. _"I came here to get stronger. I need to train and learn new Jutsus and I think I should start with him since Deidara was no challenge. I can do this!"_ Kisame and Sakura started at one another for a long moment. Deidara watched Sakura, smirking. _"Time to see how strong I am and go from there!"_

**~Well that's all this time! Thank you guys very much for being patient with me. Next chapter is going to be very exciting! I will be posting by next Wednesday hope you liked this chapter! Remember no flames are accepted!**

**Hilaryxkai1234**


	9. Chapter 9: Sakura's Second Fight!

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sakura and Sasuke would be together by now and Sasuke wouldn't be such an ice cube.**

**Thank you to my readers for being patient with me. Sorry im posting so late Had to work a second shift for a coworker **

**Last Time on The Fine Line!**

. _"I came here to get stronger. I need to train and learn new Jutsus and I think I should start with him since Deidara was no challenge. I can do this!"_ Kisame and Sakura started at one another for a long moment. Deidara watched Sakura, smirking. _"Time to see how strong I am and go from there!"_

**Chapter 9: Sakura's Second Fight!**

Kisame looked down at the pink haired kunoichi. "Well since you made me lunch, it's the least I can do to pay you back. I assume you already know where the training quarters are?" He asked, looking at her dust ridden clothing and Deidaras shoulder, where blood splattered around the material. Sakura nodded. "Yes." She answered. Kisame and Deidara moved out of the room and back to the living quarters where the special bookcase lay, Sakura hot on their heels. Deidara pulled the book that triggered the bookcase to split in half, allowing them access to the long flight of stairs. As they reached the bottom of the stair and started to walk down the same dark hallway containing the same prisoners Sakura and Deidara had encountered some hours ago, she noticed the screams of terror and scurrying of feet they echoed throughout the hallway as they walked past each cell. It seemed that Kisame was more feared down here than Deidara. She couldn't blame them. When she first saw Kisame she was scared out of her mind. Not that she showed it.

Kisame, Deidara and Sakura reached the training ground a few moments later and Sakura wasted no time. She got into a fighting stance and waiting for Kisame to reach the other side of the training room and make his first move. He smiled, than grabbed his huge bandaged sword from his back and lunged at her. _"Wo! He's fast!"_ she thought as she quickly grabbed a kunai from her holster and blocked his attack that was aimed for her head. She kept the sword blocked inches from her head with no effort. _"Good thing Tsunade-sensei taught her inhuman strength."_ Serenity prayed. Sakura said nothing, focused on keeping Kisames sword from chopping her in half. Suddenly, darkish grey spikes protruded from his sword, breaking Sakura's kunai and breaking her balance. Kisame took advantage of that moment to swing his sword down towards Sakura's head once more. _"Sakura! Now is the time to equip you kekei genkai!" _Serenity commanded. Sakura closed her eyes, feeling power stir within her. _"Toragan!" _She commanded. She shot her eyes open, her normal green eyes swirling to a bright yellow and her round pupil slimming down to tight slits. She saw the attack coming and threw her arm in front of her face.

The spikes came down on her arm, slashing her forearm in one long stripe that quickly filled with blood. Sakura jumped back and grabbed her arm tight. _"Sakura-chan are you alright?"_ Serenity said, concern laced in her tone. Sakura didn't answer, instead focusing on her wound to check the severity of it. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it wasn't as deep as she originally feared. It still hurt like hell though. She brought her attention back to Kisame and Deidara, who were both looking at her curiously. "_Wonder what type of eyes she has." _They both thought. Sakura smirked in Kisame's direction. "Looks like you didn't hurt me as bad as you were hoping." She said in a sing song voice. Kisame smiled, showing all his sharp teeth. "Your funny. I like you already. But I'm not going to hold back this time." Sakura closed her wound with her healing jutsu and looked back up at him. Sakura didn't have any time to react as Kisame made hand signs and thrust his arm out yelling, "Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" a large amount of water came together from his arm in the shape of a large shark and shot at Sakura.

Sakura dodged the shark and flew to her left. The shark hit the wall with great force knocking down a large chunk from it. It then turned towards her and went for round two. Sakura was about to get ready to punch the shark back when she had a flash. She saw a woman with pink hair in a large area behind what looked like a mansion, biting her thumb to draw blood and slide it down her arm. She then used the summoning jutsu to produce a large Bengal tiger. Sakura came back to herself just in time to mimic the justu. A poof sounded and a white haze filled part of the training center. Out came a Jaguar bearing its teeth at the large shark. Sakura could only stare as the Jaguar engaged the shark, Jumping on its back and biting down heard on the neck of the water shark. The Shark opened its mouth wide and exploded into a small stream of water, as the Jaguar gracefully landed on the small puddle and watched Kisame intently. Kisame threw up his hands. "Alright, Alright call off your disgusting cat!" He said scrunching his face, obviously disliking felines.

The jaguar looked back at Sakura, than poofed away. Sakura watched where the Jaguar was than looked at a clock on the wall and inwardly groaned at the time. She turned back to Deidara and Kisame. "Looks like its almost time for my mission. Why don't we call this a draw?" She said walking past him hand in the air towards the exit. Kisame withdrew his sword and followed her with Deidara to his right, ignoring the whimpering cries of the frightened prisoners. They came back up to the living quarters where Sakura excused herself and went back up to her room to gather supplies for the trip to the hidden waterfall village. When she finished she waved goodbye to Deidara who was heading for his room and walked to the outside of the front of the base. She looked to her right after closing the door behind her to find Itachi waiting for her, watching the woods silently. Sakura watched him for a moment, taking in the fact that she was standing in front of Itachi Uchiha. Murderer of the Uchiha clan, and older brother to Sasuke. _"I cant believe I am standing next to Itachi. I wonder what Sasuke would think."_ She thought. as though Itachi sensed Sakura watching him, he turned to her with a dark intense gaze. "Stop staring, lets go." He said without any emotion. Sakura stiffened. _"What a cold hearted.." "Sakura-chan!" _Serenity interjected sternly, clearly disapproving. _"Sorry Serenity." _She thought. "Sorry, yes lets head out." She said aloud to Itachi. He watched her a moment longer, than jumped into the trees, Sakura not far behind.

~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~

She was still steamed from that moment. _"Holding a grudge is bad for you Sakura-Chan." _Serenity scolded. Sakura pouted. _"I am not." _She thought. _"Any way I wonder why when I summoned the jaguar, it didn't talk at all?" _She wondered. If Serenity said anything, she didn't hear because she suddenly stopped on a branch and looked behind her. She could have sworn a moment ago she felt multiple chakra presences close behind them. She turned back to Itachi only to find him on the branch close by, staring where she had looked Mangekyo Sharringan in place. _"Looks like I wasn't the only one who noticed the chakra's."_ She observed. Sakura couldn't help but feel that the chakra presences felt familiar somehow. Just as she realized why she knew they felt familiar, she saw Itachi move out of the corner of her eyes towards the bushes she intercepted him, arms outstretched. "NO!"

**Well that's all I got this time folks! Sorry for the cliff hanger! Will be posting my next chapter by this Sunday so look forward to it! And please remember no flames please! If you don't like my story don't read it. **

**~Hilaryxkai1234**


	10. Chapter 10:Village Hidden in theWaterfal

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sakura and Sasuke would be together by now and Sasuke wouldn't be such an ice cube.**

**Thank you to my readers for being patient with me.**

**Chapter 10: The Village Hidden in the Waterfall!**

"NO!" Sakura screamed, intercepting Itachi on a branch not far from the bushes that contained the chakra presences.

~~~~~~~FLASHBACK I hour, Team Guy and 7~~~~~~~~

After the two Akatsuki jumped off into the bushes Naruto started towards the base opening when Sasuke and Lee both grabbed his arms and pulled him back into the shadows. "Sasuke-teme, Lee what are you doing?!" he said frustrated. Sasuke looked back to where the two Akatsuki ninja had fled towards the Hidden waterfall village. Something about those two ninja made him pause. "Sasuke?" Kakashi said, watching him curiously.

"Hm. I'm not sure but I the two members who just left, something tells me we need to follow them." Neji nodded his head at Sasuke's answer. "One of the chakra presences was familiar to me." Neji said. Sasuke looked back towards his teammates. Honestly, both presences were familiar to him. He had a sinking feeling and he didn't like it. He would keep the fact that he felt the presences were both familiar. Sasuke thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's loud interjection. "Are you kidding me?! We need to find out about Sakura-Chan not chasing random ninja all over the forest!" He glared at everyone.

"I hate to agree with him but he makes a good point." Tenten pointed out eyeing everyone. "Naruto.." Kakashi said putting his hands up to try and calm the high strung boy.

"I think Sasuke is right. I felt something familiar about the presence as well. Maybe its even Sakura." He tried to coax Naruto. "oh ok yeah I thought it was something like that, believe it." Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest and nodding his head. Everyone sweat dropped. "Dobe, lets just go." Sasuke said jumping into the trees near the spot the two Akatsuki nin were headed. Naruto glared at where Sasuke was headed but said nothing, jumping right after him along with everyone else. While trying to catch up to the two missing ninja Guy looked back towards Neji, "Neji can you equip the Byakuugan(sp) to see how far ahead they are from us?" He asked. Neji did as told and looked in front of him. "We are right in back of them." He observed. Suddenly Neji stopped ushering them to stop as well. He told them quietly that one of the ninja had stopped and was looking their way. Guy pointed to bushes directly below them and they dropped into them.

They watched as the ninja looked in their direction and then looked back to his or her companion. The companion looked up fully in their direction and everybody focused on his eyes, and then at Sasuke. Sharringan. Sasuke stared into the blood red eyes that had haunted him through out the years. Naruto looked to his long time friend and noticed his fists clench and his face filled with rage. It took Guy, Lee, and Kakashi's firm grip on his shoulders to keep him from attacking Itachi. When Itachi began his fast approach towards them, Tenten, Neji, and Naruto grabbed a kunai and bided there time. At least until they saw his companion quickly intercept him, her large hat falling to the ground and pink hair flashing out for everyone to see. The shock and eyes widening was contagious as it filled each of Team 7 and Guys faces. Sasuke's speciously. "Sakura."

~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~

Sakura closed her eyes and braced for the impact of Itachi that she was sure would happen. Except it never did. She opened her eyes to look up at his scary face that was part blank and part curious. "Why did you stop me." He demanded. Sakura put on her best non caring face and explained, "Because Deidara gave me some chakra infused clay bombs and I accidently dropped them. Which we should be moving quickly because they could go off at any moment and I didn't want you to, well blow up." She lied. Itachi stared her down and then looked away. "Keep a better hold on them next time." He said. He jumped back into the trees while Sakura put a hand behind her head and rubbed. _"That was too close!" _"Yes heading to the hidden waterfall village." She looked back into the bushes sadly and then followed Itachi's path. They traveled for five more hours before they broke out to where the huge waterfall pounded down onto the lake below. " Well this is our stop." She said walking up to stand beside Itachi. "So it would seem." He said looking down at her for a moment. They made their way though the secret entrance that Sakura showed him from when she was here before with Team 7. They reached the surface from their swim and climbed out, taking in their surroundings. Itachi looked at the receding sun. "We should find a place to rest for the night. Tomorrow is going to be interesting, I can tell." He said looking at the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura nodded. She was indeed tired. Calling it a night sounded like the best option.

They found a small Inn and ordered two rooms which just happened to be next to each other. As they walked up to their perspective rooms Itachi spoke. "We need to discuss some things before you retire. Meet me in my room in ten minuets." Sakura nodded and opened the room with her key. She walked into the room and took in her surroundings. It was a small cozy room equipped with a queen size bed in the middle of the room against the wall, a small bathroom and the window across from where she was standing. She ventured over there and opened the curtains. She saw a view of the towns folk and the large river going on for miles. _"Serenity-san?" _She thought. _"Yes Sakura-chan?"_ She answered. "Did anyone else know about my real identity besides the hokage?" She asked. _"No there was no one else_." Serenity answered softly. Sakura watched the villagers walk by for a few more moments than figured it was about time to head over to Itachi's room.

She walked out of her room and towards Itachi's room when she noticed a presence behind her. She turned to look and saw a figure dressed in long black robes and a hood over his face just looking at her. Sakura got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she saw the figure reach up with something in both hands she knocked lightly on Itachi's door hoping he would here. She would need some back up. The figure with lightning speed threw what he had in his hands towards her. _"Bombs!"_ She thought. Outside the Inn the villagers passing by shielded their eyes as a huge explosion blew out one side of the Inn.

**So that's all I have for you. I am very sorry it's a week late last week was terrible im sorry you had to suffer for it. Hoped you liked my chapter! There is going to be a ton of action next chapter so look forward to it!**

**Hilaryxkai1234**


	11. Chapter 11:Bombs Away!

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sakura and Sasuke would be together already and Sasuke wouldn't be such an ice cube.**

**Thank you readers for being patient and supportive of my story! Love you all!**

**Chapter 11: Bomb's Away!**

**-Team 7 and Guy-**

_"If Sasuke keeps pacing like that, there will be no more grass left."_ Kakashi watched his student

pace not far from him and the others. He looked lost in thought, hands in his pockets and eyes firmly on the ground as if all of his problems were staring at him though the dirt. Kakashi turned his attention to his other student. Naruto looked lost in shock. He stood in the same spot they had been hiding in when the commotion with Itachi and Sakura happened. He looked to the left of Naruto to find Tenten, Neji, and Lee conversing about who knows what. But by the way they would glance over every once in a while to look at Naruto or Sasuke he could tell it had something to do with them. That's when he noticed Guy next to him. He glanced over to his "rival". "Eh Kakashi it doesn't look like your students are in good shape after that little incident." Guy looked over to Sasuke especially. "Especially Sasuke, seeing his brother again must have put him in a bad mood. And because Sakura-san was with him must have been a shock." Kakashi looked from Guy to Sasuke. _"Somehow shock is not the only reaction I think Sasuke had when seeing Sakura again. It almost seemed like... No that cant be Sasuke was never interested in her like that."_ But then again Kakashi wondered. He looked back over to Naruto who was now joined by Tenten, Lee, and Neji. They were trying to cheer him up and though it seemed like it was working, he could still see distance between them as Naruto was still lost partly in thought. Kakashi sighed and spoke to everyone. "Alright, everyone listen up." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the shinobi. "It is too dangerous to follow those two right now. I have no doubt if we follow them they would notice our presence again and next time we might not be as lucky." _"And a few words from Sakura might not be enough to stop Itachi again." _He thought.

Sasuke looked away from the Kakashi and back down at the ground. He barely heard Guy tell everyone that they would take the longer way to the village hidden in the waterfall to keep from being detected from Sakura and Itachi again. _"Itachi."_ He balled his fists so hard they shook, his face full of rage. Now that Orochimaru was out of the way he could focus on the problem that had him run to Orochimaru in the first place. And to think that Sakura was his partner hurt him in ways he didn't' know existed. He had to get Sakura away from him as soon as possible. If Itachi knew what Sakura was to him he could use her to hurt him. The thought made him tighten his fists to the point that they turned white. He had once thought Sakura was just a fan girl and sort of annoying. But when she started proving her strength and focused less on him he began to have some feelings for her. Especially during the Chunnin exams, he was impressed. Still he kept his distance. He needed to keep training and getting stronger or have the chance to have someone see that he cared for her and her get hurt because of it. "Sasuke-teme!" He looked up surprised and noticed Naruto right in front of him, waving his hand in front of his face. Sasuke slapped the hand away. "Geez Teme I was calling your name for three minuets, you were really spaced out there, believe it." Naruto put his hands behind his head and smiled. Sasuke glowered at him, about to throw out a smart remark when Tenten called them from a ways away. "Lets go slow pokes, Sakura awaits!" The two boys looked her way and saw everyone else behind her, waiting for them. Sasuke walked their way but not before slapping Naruto on the back and looking back at him, "Lets go dobe." He jumped to where everyone else, Naruto right behind him. He didn'tt notice behind him that Naruto's smile widened at Sasuke's words. _"Its good to have him back." _They went left of where Sakura and Itachi disappeared, headed to the village.

The group had finally reached the entrance to the hidden village six hours later. Walking into the village Sasuke and Naruto mentally cringed. The last time they were here it wasn't the best time of their lives, that's for sure. Everyone had their eyes peeled, looking for long cloaks with red clouds on them. They stopped in front of a hotel, unknowing to them Sakura and Itachi inhabited. They all gathered around. " I think we should split into teams to cover more ground." Guy looked around to each face as they nodded their agreement. "OK so then I will take my team and Kakashi can take his. We can meet back here in", A big explosion boomed overhead. Everyone one shielded themselves from the debris of the hotel as part of the building walls collapsed around them. When the dust cleared Kakashi looked around to see if everyone was alright. "Everyone in one piece?!" He called. One by one the others answered with a grunt or yes. Kakashi looked at the now ruined hotel and noticed movement within the remaining of the hotel. One no maybe three figure moving though the rubble. Looking around he noticed the others had noticed as well. He made signals to them to move towards the movement carefully. In his gut he had a bad feeling.

-Sakura, Itachi and mysterious figure-

_"Bombs!"_ Sakura sprang into action, equipping the Toragan and tracking the bombs movement. But before she had a chance to move, and heard Itachi's door open and him grabbing her around the waist and jumping back several feet, missing the last bomb explosion by a hair. Itachi put Sakura to the side and released her waist. He noticed her feline like eyes, somewhat startled for a brief second before the man in question jumped a few feet from them. The jump made him loose his hood to reveal the very man they were hunting. _"Hosame Kinamero."_ Sakura thought. "I knew the Akatsuki would eventually come looking for me after what I did. I just had to bide my time. You two aren't that smart thought are you? Not even trying to hide the fact that you are from the Akatsuki, I followed you and waited for you to let your guard down. Now I got you two right where I want you." Hosame smirked a twisted look to his face. Itachi and Sakura readied themselves, "Leader said take him alive if possible for questioning later but it doesn't look like that's going to happen, so he must be eliminated" Itachi talked to her in a low voice so he couldn't hear over what he was saying. Sakura gave a nod but focused on her surroundings. She noticed the rubble having a wet substance melting it. _"Acid. He is using acid filled bombs, be careful Sakura-san." _Serenity warned. Sakura relayed the information to Itachi who nodded but kept his eyes on the target.

Hosame pulled out shirikin in between each finger and threw them at both ninja. They both blocked them with kunai. Suddenly Itachi grabbed his left shoulder wincing in pain. Hosame laughed. "Uh oh looks like someone didn't dodge all my poison shirikin." _"poison?!" _She quickly turned to Itachi who had become very pale, holding on to his shoulder for dear life and grimacing in pain. Sakura didn't know what kind of poison it was but she knew she had to end this fight quick if she had any chance of saving Itachi, poison spreads fast. Hosame charged, heading towards Itachi most likely to finish him off. Sakura acted fast using her Toragan she flashed in front of Itachi and ran towards Hisame. She read his movements and blocked the first right punch he threw at her and threw one of her own, landing a blow to his abdomen and sending him flying back into the rubble hard. The building shook under them. _"Sakura-san the building is collapsing. You need to get out of here before it comes down on us." Serenity's_ voice was full of worry and fear. Sakura knew she had to end this quick. She saw Hosame slowly try to get up from the ground. She took the slow opportunity to take a kunai from her bag and charge him to end it. She didn't like killing people but this was necessary. He got up just in time to grab two poison laced kunai and block her killing blow to his throat. Sakura saw the other kunai swing towards her head and ducked her body balancing on the balls of her feet. That's when she felt the chakra presences behind Hosame who seemed to noticed it as well. They turned as the seven shinobi jumped into the shaking building and landed a few feet away. If Sakura's eyes could have widened any more they would have fallen out of her head. There before here was her old team. Sasuke included. But how?

Sakura mentally slapped her self. Focus! She had to finish her mission and get Itachi out of here. She took the brief moment of Hosame's confused nature to kick out her leg and trip him up. Hosame landed with a heavy thunk on his back. The building shook with terrifying force. Sakura paid no mind to those around her who were saying her name or the building. She quickly brought her kunai up with her right hand, loomed over Hosame and plunged her kunai into his heart. He was dead in an instant. Everyone stared at her dumbfounded. Sakura left the kunai in the body and got to her feet. She had blood splattered on her face and clothes and stared down her former comrades. "Sakura-chan." She turned to the blond haired boy. Naruto. How he had grown. She noticed Kakashi as well. _"So he finally returns after so long. What a coincidence. And Sasuke as well. My god but Sasuke was handsome. Not that he wasn't always handsome." _"Naruto." She answered. Naruto seemed to get over his shock. "Sakura-chan we came to get you.The note you left is not true right? You cant really be leaving. You are not weak. Tsunade ba told us everything. Come back! We can be a team again. Look even Sasuke has come back and.." "No." Everyone turned from Naruto back to Sakura. Naruto looked confused. No? "Tsunade told you everything did she?" Sakura's Toragan eyes held a fury to match her angry and hurt voice. " Why was I not told when it was my family, my true heritage that everyone was keeping from me?!" Sasuke watched her yell and it reminded him of himself when he was small and so full of hate. She had the same expression.

He was about to comfort her somehow when their was suddenly a grunt of pain behind her. They turned to see Itachi on the ground holding his shoulder, looking at him. He forgot everything else. He grabbed the sword from his back and channeled his chidori through it. He screamed his rage and ran towards his older brother, ignoring the pleas from his Kakashi and Naruto to stop. Sakura panicked inside. _"I have to stop him. Itachi is running out of time. I'm sorry Sasuke."_ She used her Toragan to pinpoint the exact time to intercept him and punch him back without harming herself in the process. She intercepted Sasuke with deadly speed and infused a small amount of chakra in her left fist, landing a low blow to his stomach. Sasuke kept his balance but slid back several feet back from her, holding his stomach and doubling over in pain. "Sakura.." He looked at her with a pain filled gaze. Kakashi and the others ran over to him, accessing the damage she inflicted. Naruto looked at Sakura, hurt filling his boyish features. "Sakura, why?" "Sakura don't do this. You will have really become a missing ninja and we will have to hunt you down." Kakashi took a step towards her. A warning. Sakura looked sadly at her old teacher. Than back to Sasuke. "I'm sorry." She said to both. She jumped back to Itachi. She knew she couldn't outrun or outfight all of them. Especially with Itachi in his state. She heard the building loose another wall. That's when she got an idea. She punched a chakra infused punch to the ground towards Naruto and the gang. The building around them collapsed. Everyone in the area she punched lost their footing and fell down the half of the building. Sakura looked down at the rubble that was once a hotel.

She knew the fall or rubble wouldn't kill them but it also wouldn't keep them down for long. She quickly but carefully draped Itachi over her shoulder and jumped out of the side of the ruined hotel. _"The ninja from this village will likely investigate this. You need to leave the village now."_ Serenity warned her. She knew that but where could she go. She couldn't go all the way back to the base, Itachi wouldn't make it. She ran from the village a little ways into the dark part of the forest. She looked and looked for a good place to hide. She landed on a large rock. In front of her was a cave surrounded by a small lake and trees. No one would think to look here. _"Sakura-san hurry! He is fading!"_ Sakura wasted no time, headed for the cave. With luck, she wouldn't be too late to save him.

**Dun Dun DUN! Haha sorry but thats all I have for you guys this time. I am going to have another chapter soon for you guys so look forward to it. Please let me know if you guys like it or if something is bothering you let me know! But please no flames I will just ignore them. Love you all!**

**Hilaryxkai1234**


End file.
